


Never Go To Bed Angry

by AlwaysAmused



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: All that for a goddamn apple, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony doesn't want to be immortal, as domestic as you can get with a god of mischief, which isn't very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysAmused/pseuds/AlwaysAmused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long's he been here?” Tony asked, still staring down at him. The lines in Loki's face were relaxed and he looked younger, more relaxed.</p><p><em>“Approximately three hours, Sir,”</em> JARVIS said. <em>“He said he was waiting for you to come up.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Go To Bed Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel. Obviously.

“No. No! Loki, I'm not going to become immortal,” Tony had his hands raised in a sort of half defensive motion as Loki stood in front of him, holding a yellow apple.

“It wouldn't make you immortal, Tony,” Loki explained. “Merely extend your life by about sixty years or so.”

“But I'd still _look_ the same,” Tony pointed out.

“Yes,” Loki said. “But you would technically get older.”

“ _Loki_...” Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Babe, I understand what you're trying to do, but though I wouldn't mind living a while, I do eventually want to die.”

“And you will,” Loki insisted. “Death is inevitable, even for the Aesir.”

“Yeah, but you guys live for, like, five-thousand years,” Tony said. “And I've got friends here. Pepper, Happy, the Avengers...”

“Thor would be around,” Loki said, thought it was reluctant. “And the Captain's serum allows him a longer life; he's practically Aesir as it is.”

“I just... No, Loki. My answer is no,” Tony said, crossing his arms defiantly. Loki looked frustrated.

“Why not? I am only trying—”

“To keep me for yourself?” Tony regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Loki's face crumpled for a moment before turning into a calm mask.

“Fine,” he said. “Yes. To keep you for myself. I am a selfish man, Anthony. Happy?”

“Not particularly, no,” Tony said. “Loki, I can't just... become immortal. I just can't.”

Loki looked at the floor, a glint of hurt in his eyes. “I thought you loved me,” he said softly.

“Oh, don't do that,” Tony snapped. “Don't _guilt_ _trip_ me into eating your goddamn apple. It's not going to work.” But a twang of guilt made its way into Tony's stomach and settled down. Loki clenched his jaw and looked like he wanted to go hit something. Or kill something. He finally turned and put the apple on the table.

“Then we're over, Anthony.”

“Loki, don't be like...” Tony started, but Loki whipped around.

“This will only end two ways,” the god snapped, pain flashing in his green eyes. “I have outlived loved ones, humans, in the past, how long do you think you shall last? I am more than a thousand years old; your lifetime will flit by in a heartbeat. This moment, a hundred years, it's _nothing_ to me. How long do you have? Perhaps fifty years at most. At _most_! So two ways. Either you spend the rest of my life with me, or I break it off now, because I cannot, _will not_ go through this again.”

“Then go,” Tony said, pointing at the door. “Go. Because this is _my_ choice. Not yours.”

Loki straightened, looked Tony up and down, then turned and walked out. No more was said and Tony heard the door shut with a soft _click_. The moment Loki was gone, Tony shot the apple a filthy look and muttered “Stupid fucking apple.”

He turned and went down the stairs and into the lab.

* * *

 Tony wasn't sure how long he'd been in his lab. He'd been trying to get his mind off of Loki and that damn apple of eternal health, and was trying to focus on fixing one of his cars when JARVIS said _“Sir, Mr. Laufeyson appeared in the living room.”_

“Lock him out of the lab, okay, Jarv? And turn the music up,” Tony replied, not taking his eyes off his work. JARVIS replied, but Tony didn't pay attention. He'd deal with Loki a little later.

When Tony next heard JARVIS's voice, he said _“Sir, you've been here for five hours straight. I suggest you take a break.”_

“Huh?” Tony glanced up. “Is Loki still here?”

 _“He's on the sofa,”_ JARVIS replied. _“He appears to be asleep.”_

“Hmm.” Tony put his screwdriver down and wiped his hands on his jeans before walking upstairs. He poured himself a glass of water and downed it as he walked into the living room. The fucking apple was still on the table where Loki had left it. Tony gave it a nasty look and walked to the other side of the living room before smiling a little. Loki was curled up on the sofa, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, a book on the floor. He was in an awkward position, but sure enough, he was fast asleep.

“How long's he been here?” Tony asked, still staring down at him. The lines in Loki's face were relaxed and he looked younger, more relaxed.

 _“Approximately three hours, Sir,”_ JARVIS said. _“He said he was waiting for you to come up.”_

“Huh.” Tony watched the god for a few more minutes, trying not to think that he was acting kinda stalker-ish, before sighing and walking over to him, picking up the book and closing it, placing it on the table. He then turned and slipped his arms under Loki, blanket and all. The god was so very __light__ ; he wondered when the last time he'd eaten was.

Loki stirred slightly as Tony carried him down the hall. He froze and Loki mumbled something before sighing and __snuggling__ closer to Tony. Tony grinned and readjusted his grip on Loki. He looked down at the man in his arms and Loki mumbled something incoherent before opening his eyes halfway. “Anth'ny?”

“Shh,” Tony murmured. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mm. Mhmm...” Loki wrapped an arm loosely around Tony's neck, nuzzling Tony's collarbone and closing his eyes again, sighing. Tony smiled gently and carried him the rest of the way to their room, putting him on the bed and pulling the blankets over him. He quickly changed into something more comfortable and slipped into bed next to Loki. The god rolled over and mumbled something else incoherent before snuggling into Tony's side. Tony put an arm around him and kissed his forehead. Loki smiled and mumbled “Love you.”

“Yeah,” Tony replied with a sigh. “I know, Lokes. I know.”

“Are you still angry?” Loki asked, blinking up at Tony with sleepy eyes, looking a little timid. It was adorable. Tony sighed and kissed his forehead again.

“Go to sleep,” Tony repeated softly. “We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?”

“Mhmm. G'night, Anth'ny,” Loki mumbled and closed his eyes.

“Good night, beautiful,” Tony replied, fingers playing with Loki's hair. A moment later, he said “Loki?”

“Mm?” Loki hummed, nuzzling Tony's collarbone again.

“I'm not angry anymore. If you were still wondering.” Loki smiled contentedly, and gave Tony a light kiss on the neck before falling back to sleep. It wasn't long before Tony followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I came up with a while ago. I found it in my "Fanfiction" folder (I'd completely forgotten about it), and decided to post it.


End file.
